Card Captor Sakura:High School Mucical
by Life.Don'tGiveUpJustYet
Summary: This is Card Captor Sakura turned in to High School Musical.I used songs from both the first and second for one story.It is about Shaoran come to Tomoeda and is friends with Sakura and they join the musical and stuff but with a different twist.
1. Fates Meeting and Play of the Heart

Card Captor Sakura: High School Musical

Card Captor Sakura: High School Musical

Chapter 1: Fate's Meeting and Play of the Heart

A/N: I was bored and I should be writing my other card captor sakura story cuz I'm stuck on card captor sakura. I am going through writers block for that story and so I was on you tube (I love you you tube!) and found a couple of videos card captor sakura videos to high school musical songs so I am writing this. I don't care if the songs are from the first or second they are just in one story and I have not seen the third movie yet so don't sue me cuz I will counter sue with my pal Mr. Suer. But any ways there is a twist instead of Sakura coming and Shaoran being the star of the basket ball team Shaoran is coming and Sakura is the head cheer leader and never dreamed of being a singer none of the cheer leaders did. Tomoyo is like Taylor but more Tomoyoish and Eriol is like Chad but he is the baseball star is more Eriolish. There is also a special twist I added to the story. Well any ways on with the story.

Disclaimer do not own CCS (Sadly) or High school musical.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Winter vacation. I love it. I can't wait till the new years party!

"Dad what time is the new year's party?" 15 year old Sakura Kinomoto asked her father.

"It's in an hour honey you better get ready." He said knowing his daughters habits of being late.

"Yeah kaijuu don't want to be late as always." Her older brother Toya Kinomoto said.

"I am not a kaijuu!" She said as she stomped down on his foot. Hard.

He winced in pain as Sakura stalked off.

Sakura went to the bathroom in their hotel room to get ready she picked her best pair of clothes she had packed. It was a dress that her best friend Tomoyo Daidoji had made. (A/N: If you have seen the last movie it is the dress she wore to the amusement park but a bit longer.)

She took a quick shower and got dressed she dried her hair and looked in the mirror. My hair is the same as usual. She thought. Short with two pigtails it's always been like that bit I'll make it work.

She put her hair up with two sparkly pink hair bands then she put a gold star barrette that made it look like it wasn't a barrette.

Perfect and just in time.

She ran out of the bathroom and down stairs but was quick to say a good bye to her dad and stomp on her brother's foot after he made a rude remark of her being a monster and shaking the whole hotel with her running.

Finally she made it to the party.

Sakura's pov

This is going to be great so many new people to meet and I finally have a chance to be with people my age instead of being with my dad or my brother not that I'm complaining at least I got to ski. I am so excited!

"Hi I'm Aeden" Some girl said to me.

"I'm Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura." I said

"Hi Sakura. Would you like to meet some of my friends?" She asked.

"Sure!" I said.

We walked over to her friends and she introduced me. We had some fun talking and drinking punch when I spotted someone. He looked familiar but I couldn't put a name to him, there was something sort of mysterious about him but it as so familiar. He was kind of cute too. Scratch that he was really cute. What am I saying I don't even know the guy? Maybe I should go talk to him.

Shaoran's pov

I had just walked down to the party in the hotel I was staying at and started to talk to some guys I met while skiing. I noticed a group of girls they were pretty cute not that special. Then another girl came walking up with someone different she was actually quite stunning but something was familiar about her but I can't put my finger on it. It's as if I know her from somewhere but where and if I do know her how could I not remember someone as pretty as her wait what am I saying I don't know her. I should go talk to her.

No ones pov

They turned and saw each other then realized why the person had looked so familiar.

"Sakura!?"

"Shaoran!?" They both shouted at the same time.

They looked around and saw every one staring at them so they oth walked over to the snack table to talk quietly.

"Shaoran? But how?" Sakura asked

"I'm her on vacation with my family for the winter and what about you?" He asked

"Same thing. I thought I'd never see you again and yet here you are at the same hotel as me on winter vacation." She said.

"I know it's almost impossible but here we are." He said.

"It won't last long though I'm leaving in two days and then we'll never see each other again." She said with a sad glint in her eyes.

"Not really see out of no where my parents announced that we were moving to Tomoeda." He said looking kind of embarrassed. He was so glad she was looking down.

"Really? I can't believe it we'll be able to see each other again that's so great! You'll even be going to the same High school as me. His is so great!" She exclaimed.

The D.J. started to make an announcement so every one quieted down.

"Ok every one it's time for Karaoke let's see who will be our first singers." He said as a spotlight shot out searching through the crowd of teenagers till it stopped on Sakura and Shaoran.

"Looks like these two are our lucky contestants let's bring them up stage. Come on you two." He said and everyone started to push them on the stage.

"Ok you two here it goes and good luck I hope your good at singing other wise I hope your not embarrassed easily." He handed them both the mics and the lyrics appeared on the screen and the music started.

Sakura's pov

I knew both Shaoran and I weren't the best of singers but then he started to sing and was amazed at how much he had changed.

(Italic Shaoran. Bold italic Sakura. Regular both)

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_  
_**I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities**_  
I know _**that something has changed**_  
Never felt this way  
_**And right here tonight**_

This could be the start  
Of something new  
_**It feels so right**_  
To be here with you ..oh  
And now ... looking in your eyes  
_**I feel in my heart**_  
The start of something new

_Now who'd of ever thought that_  
We'd both be here tonight  
_**And the world looks so much brighter**_  
_**With you by my side**_  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
_**I know it for real**_

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me_  
I didn't know it before  
_**But now it's easy to see**_

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
_**To be here with you**_  
And now looking in your eyes  
_**I feel in my heart**_  
_**The start of something new**_  
_Start of something new_

Star of something new

The song ended and everyone clapped. I couldn't believe it I never knew I could sing so well let alone sing at all. But Shaoran was amazing. He was sort of a good singer when we were kids but he's gotten so much better. We stepped off stage and walked out side. We were the only ones out there thank goodness I don't think I could've standed another minute with so many people. But being out here wasn't any better don't know why normally I was comfortable being around Shaoran but something was different I don't know why. He looked over at me and I blushed. WHAT!? Me blush just because Shaoran looked over at me this is so weird him and I are just friends but why am I like this maybe it's because I haven't seen him in a while. Yeah that's it.

Shaoran's pov

Sakura was amazing. She used to love singing when we were younger and she was really good at it but when I left I heard from her dad that she suddenly stopped. Weird. I don't think much about it but now hearing her voice it's incredible that someone who hasn't sang in the longest time can have such a beautiful voice to mach such a beautiful girl. WHAT AM I SAYING!? She's just your friend you've always been friends what makes it any different now.

We walked out side to get away from the people. There was no one out there thank the gods. But somehow the tension didn't change. I looked over at her she was at the railing. I walked over and looked down at her beautifully etched face she was so amazing. Stop it Shaoran you don't like her. She looked up at me and I blushed I turned my face away so she wouldn't see. What's wrong with me I better say something so she doesn't leave.

"So It's gunna be great when I get back to Tomoeda." I said.

"Yeah." Was all she replied.

"It's almost time for new years." Then the fire works went off. She jumped and looked up. It's funny how she gets so scared easily.

" Here's to a great new year Shaoran and hopefully we can hang out like this more often and you also need good grades." She said.

I laughed. This year was going to be a good year.


	2. Meilin and Ryuu

Chapter 2: Meilin and Ryuu

A/N: I have brought in a new character named Ryuu he is Meilin's boyfriend. Happy Valentines Day! Sorry for the long wait. Gomen! Gomen! Well here is chapter two I hope you enjoy!

It was first day of the third Trimester and Shaoran was going to be here. I'm so excited! I can't wait to tell Tomoyo!

"Tomoyo!" I exclaimed as I met up with my best friend like we always did to walk to school.

"Hey Sakura!" She greeted me with a smile.

"I have great news! You remember our old friend that left years ago?" I asked

"Yeah Li right?" She asked.

"Mhm. Well he moved back and is going to attend Seijou High just like us!" I exclaimed.

"That's great Sakura. I'm so happy. So are you going to hang out with him after school as usual?" She asked with a knowing glint in her eye.

"Well yeah and of course you have to be there too as usual the three amigos back together." I said as we walked in to the school's front gate. We were a bit early. A bit different for me but I was so excited for the new trimester. I saw Shaoran and was about ready to scream and couldn't hold it in.

"SHAORAN!" I screamed. I ran up and hugged him.

Shaoran's pov

I was early as usual. I had nothing to do when Sakura and Tomoyo came through the gates.

"SHAORAN!" Sakura screamed.

She ran up and hugged me. I blushed madly.

"Hi Sakura." I said slightly embarrassed. I looked at Tomoyo and she had a knowing glint in her eye. I blushed harder.

"Shaoran what classes do you have?" Sakura asked. We exchanged schedules and I found that she and I had the exact same classes. What a coincidence. Fate hates me doesn't it?

"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled at the front gate where Tomoyo still stood. "Come on let's go to class!"

Tomoyo's pov

I watched from the school gate as Sakura rushed over and hugged Li. She and Li were always closer than Li and I. But Li had one secret that Sakura didn't know and that is why Li and I became a little closer there are times the only person he can talk to is me and I appreciate him for that. He always had a crush on Sakura when he was younger but when he left he probably told himself that he didn't like her that way anymore but I know he still does and he always has. He blushed and looked up at me I gave him my knowing look. They were so kawaii sometimes. I brought out a video camera and taped them. You could see clearly the dark red color of Shaoran's face. So kawaii! I put away my video camera as Sakura got her schedule back from Shaoran. I knew she would call me over soon. As if on cue Sakura started to shout.

"Tomoyo! Come on let's go to class!"

Sakura's pov

We walked in to class. Me and Tomoyo at least since Shaoran was the new kid he had to go to the office and then be introduced to the class. The other students started to trickle in little by little. One of my other friends walked in Eriol Hiragizawa. I saw Tomoyo's back straighten up a little. She liked Eriol but no one knew. Eriol liked her and everyone knew except her. The teacher walked in and announced that we had a new student this trimester that was from China. Shaoran walked in the class room and the teacher wrote his name on the board. Many of the girls looked up and started to murmur. What's up with them? I mean he is an awesome guy and kind of cute and really nice. Wait keep your mind on track Sakura well anyways they barely know him so they are probably just after his looks.

"His seat let's see right behind Kinomoto in the back." the teacher said pointing at the seat behind me next to the window. It was the last seat in the row. He sat right next to Eriol. Eriol sat behind Tomoyo and Tomoyo sat next to me. It was kind of weird in a way. We were all friends and Tomoyo and Eriol liked each other. Class as boring as usual droned on and my mind was in a different world. Class finally ended and I showed Shaoran to his locker. His was surprisingly right next to mine.

"So Shaoran you gunna sign up for any extracurricular activities?" I asked.

"No I wasn't thinking about it. Why?" He asked

"Oh I just thought after that performance at the party you would probably want to join the musical." I said and walked over to the sign ups.

"Why do you ask unless you want to sign up and you're tricking me in to doing it with you just like you did when we were kids?" He said looking at me suspiciously.

"No way! You should see the way me and the girls trash the musical when were at cheerleading practice." I said. And because besides that incident at the party I won't sing another word until my mother is back and I know it's safe but I would never tell anyone that.

Someone came up and signed the sign up sheet for the musical. I looked up. It was Meilin.

"Hi!" Meilin said looking rather excited. Or rather too excited. I saw the way she looked at Shaoran. She never looked at a guy that way since she met Ryuu her current boyfriend for a three years standing but I think pretty soon he's going to fall hard. She liked Shaoran and any passing person knew it. I don't know why but I'm really ticked off at her right now. Just by that look on her face. Man I wish I could wipe that smile right off her face right then and there and send her crying down the hall just for looking at Shaoran let alone like him. What? What am I saying? She can like him for all I care he can choose who he dates it's not like he's mine. Something inside me snapped as I thought it. He's not mine.

_But you want him to be._

No. No I don't! He's just a friend.

_But you wish you were more. Admit it you like him and you would gladly kill any one who looks at him the same way Meilin is looking at him._

No! No I don't! He's just a friend he always was and always will be! So take a hike.

_Fine! But I hope eventually you will get out of that bad case of denial._

I had just mentally fought against myself and I had won and lost. How does someone do that? Well anyways someone is calling my name.

"Yes?" I asked

"Sakura are you all right? You've been staring at your shoes for about five minutes now with this grimace on your face." Shaoran said.

"Oh I'm fine don't worry about me." I said.

"Hey Kinomoto who's your friend?" Meilin asked.

I felt like throttling her right there. (A/n: If you want to know which you don't but I have this obsession with saying I want to throttle some one.)

"Li Shaoran." I said looking at my shoes again. Suddenly my shoes have become very fascinating.

"Li would you like to join the musical? Try outs are at free period tomorrow." Meilin said.

"I'm not really up to it. Especially if you join." Shaoran gave her a cold look.

"Well ok but if you change your mind." She said as she walked away careful to flick her hair behind her as she turned.

"Who was that?" Shaoran asked.

"Meilin Rae." I said

"Well we better get to our next class come on." He said.

"Yeah." I said

The rest of the day went on uneventful. Except when us cheerleaders pulled the usual practical joke on the drama club. Meilin of course got the worst of it along with her boyfriend but that was an accident because he's actually nice to us. But anyways now it's the end of the day and Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran, and I were all walking home. Tomoyo and Eriol were in front of us walking together and I and Shaoran were walking together. It was so cute to watch Tomoyo and Eriol together. They are both so cute and oblivious of each others feeling for on another. But they are always there for each other and always knew each others strengths and weaknesses it was so cute.

"Sakura" Shaoran called.

I jumped forgetting he was there.

"Yes Shaoran?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Spacing off as usual Kinomoto?" He asked.

"Well at least I don't sit around playing with dolls and pretending you're married to the prettiest girl doll. Right _Li_?" I tried to put as much emphasis on his last name as I could. He blushed a deep scarlet rose red.

"They're action figures and that was one time and I was seven." He defended but just blushed more at admitting it.

"AAAWWW! Little Shaoran's blushing. Hey everyone the little wolf is blushing!" I yelled at Tomoyo and Eriol. They turned around and saw Shaoran's face and burst out laughing. Tomoyo brought out her camcorder and recorded it. (Of course)

"Hey Sakura you want to go to Penguin Park?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure!" I exclaimed

"Hey Sakura race ya!" Shaoran said. The usual challenge a race to Penguin Park. It's as if he never left.

"You're on!" I exclaimed and got in a starting position. Tomoyo and Eriol were used to this behavior so Tomoyo started counting down to one. When she hit it we where off. We were neck and neck until the first corner and I got ahead of him. I knew it I was so going to win.

Tomoyo's pov

They were so cute how they would always challenge each other and be there for each other as if they were still kids. Eriol and I had been planning on a way to get them together but other things got in the way. Like their behavior. They weren't acting as normal as I suspected. I thought they would hang out as usual and then with my help be embarrassed and then eventually one of them would come to me admitting their love for the other person and then they would admit it to the other person and they would fall in love but it's as if they are holding back a big secret. I don't know.

"Eriol? Do you think Sakura and Shaoran are acting a bit strange?" I asked.

"Yes they are acting a bit different. I thought maybe by now one of them would show signs of having a crush on the other but nothing so far." He said.

We walked in to penguin park and knew that something was about to change for sure.

Sakura's pov

I ran in to Penguin Park just a few seconds before Shaoran.

"Yes! I am the winner. You so could not beat me!" I said

"Whatever! I bet I'll beat you the next time." He said.

"Yeah sure." I said. I started walking to the swings and saw Tomoyo and Eriol walking up side by side. So cute! I was almost to the swings and I slipped on something I nearly hit the ground when I felt an arm catch me by the waist. I looked up and saw that Shaoran had caught me. I looked up in to his eyes and blushed madly. We sat there for a second. I stood up and looked the other way.

"I…Uh…I have…to…get home…my dad's probably looking for me." I stuttered out.

I ran the direction of my house. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I was so stupid! I could barely speak and when I looked in his eyes this feeling. What was that feeling? I like him as a friend but there's something else and it's not like what I feel for Tomoyo or Eriol or my family it's something… UUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! Why does this have to happen to me? He's just my friend and I can't stand to think that I could maybe possibly like him. No! I don't! I couldn't he's just a friend and he has always been. I ran up to my room and lay flat on my stomach on my bed. What is this feeling? I thought back to when he caught me around my waist. When I looked in to his eyes it was as if there was peace in the world as if all my cares had been lifted and there were no more cares in the world. But why him? Why not anyone else? Maybe I'm thinking too much. I need some rest I'll think about it tomorrow. I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

Shaoran's pov

She had beaten me only by a few seconds. I thought I could beat her I always did when we were younger but she has changed and she is probably faster now that she is taller and only a few inches shorter than me.

"Yes! I am the winner. You so could not beat me!" She said.

"Whatever! I bet I'll beat you the next time." I said.

"Yeah sure." She said.

I turned my back to her as she walked off towards the swings. I saw Daidoji and Hiragizawa approaching I looked back at Sakura as she looked to see then walking up. She turned back around and slipped. I ran up and caught her by the waist before she hit the ground. She looked up at me and I blushed. I looked back down at her and our eyes met. I got a strange feeling in me and we sat there for a second then she got up and started to stutter.

"I…Uh…I have…to…get home…my dad's probably looking for me." She stuttered.

She ran in the direction of her house. I couldn't believe it. I had to go and do that. She had always been a very important person to me. She was the first person I had a crush on and I knew for sure the crush was back and I had to go and do that and she was so embarrassed. I could see the blush on her cheeks. It was very cute to see her blush. WHAT!? What am I saying? It's just a minor crush. You two are just friends. But what was that feeling when our eyes connected? It felt as if everything was at peace and nothing bad would happen. I could've sworn we were the only two people on earth. No! No! People say that only happens when you fall in love. No! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SAKURA KINOMOTO! I couldn't help it I had to vent my anger I ran towards my house. When I entered all my sisters came running for me.

"SAHORAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" They exclaimed.

I pushed through them and ran up to my room and locked my door. I flopped on my bed and just layed there I couldn't love her. No! Not her. She's just a friend. Just a childhood friend that I had a crush on. But when I looked in those eyes. Those beautiful emerald orbs. Wait! What am I saying? I'm probably just dizzy. This is probably all in my head. Yeah. I'm just tired. I should get some rest and think about it in the morning. I thought and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

Tomoyo's POV

We walked around the corner in time to see Sakura slip and Shaoran catch her by the waist. She blushed and looked up at him. Their eyes connected. There was a feeling in the air. It was as if you could almost see the aura of piece and love. I pulled out my camera real quick. So kawaii! Sakura quickly stood up and stuttered her leave and ran home. Shaoran stood there for a second looking angry at himself and ran to his house.

"I think we either we have progress or a big dilemma." Eriol said.

"Well it seems you're almost psychic you should tell me." I said teasing him.

"Shall I walk you home?" He asked.

"Sure." I said

He walked me home and I walked inside. I went up to my room and looked out my window. I watched Eriol as he was walking away. I put my camera down on my table and lay on my bed. I fell asleep thinking of what happened today and the possibilities of what Sakura and Shaoran could possibly be hiding from me.

The same night Sakura's POV

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

Who's calling my name?

_Sakura._

That voice sounds familiar.

_Sakura._

Mom?

_Wake up Sakura._

I woke up as the voice asked to look in to the eyes of my mother.

"Mom what are you doing here?" I asked. I looked at her but it wasn't really her. It was her spirit.

"_I wanted to see you and tell you something." She said_

"What? What did you want to tell me?" I asked

"_My you've grown. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you to follow your heart. You have many things on your mind but I want you to stop thinking so much baby girl. Sometimes the only things that can be decided don't take much thought and only come from what's in your heart." She said._

"Like what." I asked.

"_You love to sing. I know you do. Now don't take my death and punish yourself. The thing that happened wasn't your fault. You love to sing so don't stop. You're just depriving yourself and this world of one beautiful talent." She said._

"There's something else you want me to do. I can tell." I said.

"_Yes. Follow your hear tin everything. In your singing and your love. Only you know who is truly in your heart. Clear your head and think clearly of who's in your heart. Now I must go I will visit you soon. When you are confused and can not trust your heart I will be here." She said and disappeared._

Who's truly in my heart? What did she mean by that? Who _**is**_ truly in my heart? I have Tomoyo and Eriol and my family but there is someone who is deeper in my heart not my thoughts or my head but truly my heart. But who is that person?

I began to fall asleep and layed back down on my bed.

"Shaoran." I muttered before I fell unconscious.

The next Day Sakura's POV

It was free period. I had avoided Shaoran most of the day. It was the same time of year again when the girls and I would bash the Drama club most. I would never be there at practice when they did that though. I was a bit sneaky using the same excuse every year and it always worked because they've known me forever and I am kind of that way.

"Girls I have to skip practice this free period. I have some work to finish." I said.

"Ok." They all said in unison.

I walked away and to the Drama department. The whole time I was walking I felt as if someone was fallowing me. I sat in a seat in the top row to watch the other students sing. I felt someone slip in to the seat next to me. I looked over to see Shaoran.

"Hey kaijuu." He said.

I stomped on his foot.

"Don't call me kaijuu." I said but smiled. Everything was back to normal.

"So what happened to making fun of the drama club? I thought you hated them." He asked.

"I do. It's just every year at this time I come around and listen to them sing." I said looking back on to the stage.

"Please Ms. Daidouji? Will you please join the musical?" Many people said following her around.

"I'm sorry but I'm too busy making the costumes." She said and walked off.

"Ok everyone auditions are almost over. Meilin and Ryuu your up." The music teacher said calling out her favorites.

"Ok ready. 1…2…1…2…3…4." Meilin said and the music started.

Ryuu:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
Together:  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me  
Meilin:  
This feelings like no other  
Together:  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before I finally found  
what I've been looking for  
Meilin:  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard  
Together:  
Don't have to say a word  
Ryuu:  
For so long I was lost  
So good to be found  
Together:  
I'm loving having you around  
Ryuu:  
This feeling's like no other  
Together:  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've been looking for  
Together:  
Doo Doo Doo Doo  
Doo Doo Doo Doo  
Do Do  
Whoa-ah-ah-oh

"Wonderful absolutely marvelous." The drama teacher said.

"Are there anyone else who would like to audition? Anyone? Last call for auditions. Well I guess no one else wants to audition." She said.

I stood up.

"I'd like to audition." I said.

"Well I'm sorry but you have to do a pair audition Miss."

"I'll sing with her." I turned around and saw that Shaoran was standing up looking rather embarrassed.

"Well I'm sorry but auditions are over. Maybe next year." She said. That was it. My chance of singing was gone. I watched the drama teacher leave.

"Sakura!" I heard someone yell.

I looked up and saw Tomoyo. She gestured for me to walk down to the stage. I walked down and Shaoran followed.

"What did you think of that song Sakura?" She asked.

"It was great." I said.

"Really? Well this is the original version. That song was one I made but Meilin changed it. I didn't mind much though. It is Meilin after all and her singing the way I made it would really mess up the song." Tomoyo said. I giggled. Tomoyo always hated Meilin ever since the time she tried to get Eriol but Eriol was only interested in a certain clueless plum blossom.

"Here's the original song. It was supposed to be slower and to the piano." She said. She handed me a music sheet with the words to the song and she began to play. Shoran and I began to sing along.

[Shaoran]  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me

[Sakura]  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold

[Both]  
But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know

[CHORUS:]  
I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for

[Sakura]  
Ohh, ohh

"Beautiful. Wonderful. Bravisimo." The music teacher said who had some how slipped back in without anyone's notice.

"That was amazing. We haven't seen that kind of talent here since Miss Daidouji her self arrived." The music teacher said.

"I think I may be able to put in that you two auditioned." She said and walked off.

"You two were amazing!" Tomoyo said as she took her camera off the top of the piano. Great she recorded that all.

"Sakura I knew you were amazing at almost everything and loved to sing when you were young so it wasn't much of a surprise but Li that was amazing!" She yelled in delight.

"Well we better get to class free period is almost over." I said and Shoaran and I left.

After School walking home Tomoyo's POV

Shoaran and Sakura walked behind Eriol and I. Him and I were plotting on how to get them together and the musical was a perfect way to do it.

"So you've got the plan down?" I asked him.

"Yeah and do you have your part of the plan down?" Eriol asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Excellent." He said and we continued to walk in silence.

A/n: Well here's the 2nd chapter I hope you liked it. See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
